


Meet Your Son

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: Before the time line changed Logan and you had split. He was afraid he was going to hurt you. You were fully aware that Logan is a mutant. The two of you went separate ways without looking back. Now that Logan has changed the time line. Not only is Jean Grey back. But he is in for a surprise. After 5 years of searching for the school, you find it. How will Logan react to this surprise and the confession you have for him?





	Meet Your Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, the writers, producers, and directors of the films. I am simply borrowing them for this Fanfic.
> 
> A/N: This takes place after Apocalypse. When Logan wakes up to a different time line but is still a teacher.

You had spent the last five years hunting down Logan. You had been given the address to the school that he had mentioned years before. At that time you had never visited him, nor did he tell you the location of the school; the address had been given to you by someone else. You knew he was a mutant and figured he never told you the location so that he could protect the students. "It's a shame. The world can be so cruel sometimes." You said as you drove closer to the school. You followed the driveway to what you hoped was a parking lot. Instead it brought you to the front door. "We're here." You glanced at your son as you spoke. 

You put the car into park and walked over to the back door. You glanced around watching all the students pass by and taking in the scenery. "You ready?" You unbuckled your five year son old from his car seat. He excitedly jumped out of the vehicle. "Let's go see daddy." He said running to the door. You closed the car door and rushed after him trying to take hold of his hand. Suddenly the door opened and a woman with dark skin and white hair stepped out. "You're pretty." Your son told her. 

"Oh my. Who is this?" She smiled and leaned down to be at eye level with him. "James." He replied happily. "I'm sorry." You grabbed his hand and gave him a stern look. The woman smiled and stood up. "I'm Storm, may I help with something?" She smiled down at your son and then looked up to you. She noticed he looked like a certain someone but did make a comment about it. "I'm actually searching for someone." You replied nervously. "Describe this someone." Storm stated kindly, her curiosity piqued. "Well, he is kind of gruff. Styles his hair a specific way. Can be standoffish at times. Name is Logan." You said in a rushed, nervous tone.

Storm smiled and gestured for you and James to follow her inside. "Wow." James exclaimed as he looked around. She lead you to an office. "Professor X would be more help. I don't know exactly where Logan is at this time. But Logan is around here somewhere." Storm said as she stepped into the office. The two of you followed silently. Professor X looked up from his papers when he heard the door open. He was aware of your presence and of James but he didn't want intrude on your thoughts or the little one's thoughts. 

"I'm sorry to intrude. I am Y/N L/N and this is James, Storm said you could help me locate Logan." You introduced yourself and James to him. "I will leave you to it." Storm said before walking out of the room. Professor X smiled at her and wheeled himself from behind his desk. "I am Professor X. Pleased to meet the two of you. Follow me. I know where Logan goes during his breaks." He said as he lead the way out of his office. "Mister, why can't you walk?" James asked curiously. "I'm sorry. He's a very curious boy." You said nervously. "No worries. It is quite all right to be curious. There was an accident which rendered me to be paralyzed from the hips down." Professor X replied kindly. 

He smiled down at the little boy. Looking over him curiously. He was leading the way to the school fountain outside. It was a place Logan liked to be. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. He may have had his back to you, but you recognized his posture. "Logan, you have a couple of visitors here." Professor X announced. Logan turned and froze the moment he laid eyes on you. You were the last person he expected a visit from. Remember, things have changed but do not tell her what has happened. Professor X's voice rang through Logan's mind. He glanced to him and nodded. The professor smiled and left quietly. In the previous timeline you weren't pregnant. But things had ended badly between the two of you.

You had both argued and you told him to never come near you again. When the time line changed so did the scenario of the break up. You were three weeks pregnant in the new timeline. The night you were going to announce the good news, Logan broke your heart. He told you he had to leave because he didn't want to hurt you. Little did he know, him leaving hurt you more than anything else. That was five years ago. Which explains James's age. "Hello, Logan." Your voice wavered slightly. "Y/N?" Tears blurred his vision as he looked at you. 

He would be lying if he said that leaving you didn't hurt. He thought he was doing it for the best. He regretted leaving you nonetheless. "You're a hard man to track down." You admitted quietly. "You were looking for me?" His voice cracked. You nodded. "Is that daddy?" Logan looked down to the little boy holding your hand. His heart skipped a beat. He looked up to you, shock clear in his features. "Logan, this is James. Your son." You released the boy's hand. He carefully walked over to Logan, glancing back at you before walking any further. You nodded, a sign for him to go ahead. 

"Five years ago I tried to tell you. But the same night I chose to make the announcement you had left me. I was too heartbroken to chase after you. Plus I was scared about becoming a mom." You explained as Logan knelt down to eye level with James. "Hi daddy." James said happily as he gave Logan a hug. For a second Logan didn't move. After a few moments he hugged him back and stood up. Holding the little one tightly. Tears streamed down his face. He was happy but also scared at the same time. He shifted the little one in his arms to get a good look at his face. 

He could tell he was his because he shared a similar facial structure and shared the same hair color. Though he had his mother's nose and her eyes. Also her smile. You stood to the side silently watching them. Heart filling with warmth and a little bit of sadness. "Logan?" You glanced over to see Storm. She was smiling but looked a tad concerned at the same time. "Meet my kid." He said without missing a beat. She smiled as Logan set him down. He ran to Storm happily and waved. "I like your hair." He told her happily. "Does he.. is he.." Logan trailed off. Having a hard time forming words. "Yes. He took after you. It only shows when he is very overwhelmed." You admitted. Logan nodded. You both gasped when James showed his claws off to Storm. 

Just like his father he had three claws in each hand that came out between the knuckles. Unlike his father, James’s claws were bone not Adimantiam. "Looks like he has more control over them than you thought." Logan pointed out. "I guess so." You replied. Storm was giggling at James as he rambled on about his abilities. 

"Daddy missed five birthdays though. But Mommy told me he was a nice guy. Just hard to find." James told her. Storm looked over to Logan. You began to walk towards Storm with an apologetic look. "He's very blunt." You told her. "I'm sorry I was so hard to locate. How did you get the address anyhow?" Logan asked curiously. "I sent her a letter." Professor X said as he appeared with Scott and Jean. 

Logan looked to him with a curious look. "Hank had run into her several months ago. She had asked if he knew of the school. He was too busy to reply at the time. But he gave me a call. I tracked her down and sent a blank envelope with the address inside." Professor X explained. Jean and Scott stood next to him quietly. Jean looked to the little boy and then back to Logan. "You have funny glasses." James broke the silence that had fallen after Professor X spoke. Scott looked to the little boy with a brow raised. You bit your lip nervously. 

"I'm James." He said happily. "Scott. This is Jean." He introduced them and then looked to Logan. "That's Dad." James pointed to Logan. Scott looked back and forth between the two. Jean looked shocked. You stood awkwardly to the right of Storm. Logan stood to your right. You grabbed onto Logan's hand. Something you used to do when your anxiety was running high. 

Logan's heart skipped several beats before he relaxed and gently squeezed your hand. He smiled at you. A gesture to let you know that everything will be okay. "Do you live close by?" Storm asked you. "Um, my hotel room is an hour away. Home is a day or two away." You admitted shyly. "This may sound unusual. But would you like to live here? This is a safe haven for Mutants, also a great school. We can enroll James after you settle in. If you choose to stay here." Professor X offered. 

"That sounds lovely. Though can we stay temporarily as I search for a house near the school?" You asked politely. "That would be fine. I can have a room set up for the two of you. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Professor X said before disappearing back into the school. Jean and Scott didn't know what to say so they walked back inside also. "How has everything been?" Logan released your hand as he spoke. James dragged Storm closer to the fountain. Asking her all sorts of questions. 

"The pregnancy was rough. The first year was rough. But I slowly got a hang of being a single mom. Until he turned two and his abilities began to show. Explaining that to people was hell for me." You admitted as you began to walk towards a bench. Suddenly the weather changed drastically. You gave a quizzical look to Logan. He pointed to where Storm stood with James. He was smiling and clapping. "So that's why they call her Storm." You stated. Logan nodded in response.

You smiled and relaxed a little. James seemed like he really enjoyed talking to Storm. Suddenly your cheeks began to warm up when you realized you were still holding Logan’s hand. “I’m sorry.” You quickly released his hand. “No problem.” Logan admitted with a smile. “Can Storm show me around?” James asked when he ran up to the two of you, dragging Storm by the hand. “Sure, we’ll tag along.” Logan said. You nodded and began to walk with them. 

You caught up with Logan as you walked around with Storm and James. It took two days to get settled in. James started school after that and he enjoyed every bit of it. After a year of living in the school you had finally found a house close by. Logan moved in with you and James. The two of you gave a chance at being together. Eventually marrying. You were glad to have Logan back in your life. Mainly because James needed his father in his life. And because you had missed Logan dearly. You and Logan finally got the happy little family you had both always wanted.


End file.
